


Workplace Relationships

by livingNightmare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Hunters, Demons, F/F, I might write more if people like it, Oneshot, bar setting, but this is it for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingNightmare/pseuds/livingNightmare
Summary: After a long nights work, a demon hunter walks into a bar and makes a new friend.





	Workplace Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a writing prompt on tumblr that I liked, so I wrote this while I was at work. I might come back and re-write or extend things, but otherwise, this is all I had the energy for. As it says in the tags, if people really like it I might write more, but I make no promises, as I often don't have the energy to devote my time to writing a story. No matter how much I like the story.

The bar went silent as a newcomer burst her way through the heavy unlocked wooden doors, the thud of her boots and the clang of her belts and chains filling the void. She stood tall as she made her way up to the bar-front, unabashedly sitting in the stool while all eyes remained on her, but a hard glare from her made the other patrons mind their own business once more.

 

“Get me a Mai Tai.” She ordered from the bartender who didn’t even bother to card her, her lean and well-toned frame and the scars covering nearly every inch of visible skin told him that she wasn’t one to antagonize with trivial matters that would delay the alcohol she asked for. She rolled her shoulders with a slight sigh, trying to relieve some of the tension held in the muscles while she waited for her drink. 

 

“Rough night?” said a kind voice to the woman’s left, just as her drink was placed in front of her. The woman that sat down next to the newcomer was absolutely gorgeous. Curvy and thick, and completely comfortable in her own skin. And the dress she was wearing, it was so tight it looked painted on, a slit going high up the woman’s thigh. She was breathtaking. 

 

“You could say that.” The newcomer said with a slight smile, taking a sip of her drink as she turned to face her. 

 

“Mind if I ask what happened?” The woman asked, a perfectly concerned expression on her painted face.

 

“I’m a bounty hunter,” The newcomer lied, “and the person I’m chasing gave me the runaround. I was halfway up a mountain before I realized that the trail had gone cold.” The newcomer gave no tells to indicate that what she was saying was anything less than the truth. 

 

“You’re awfully well armed for a bounty hunter.” The woman said as she reached across the newcomer’s lap to pat the belt of well-secured knives on her thigh. The woman expertly unhooked one and brought the knife up to eye level, inspecting the blade and smiling at the quality before digging the razor-sharp tip into the already scared and gouged bartop, the blade staying put after she took her hand away. 

 

“It’s a dangerous job.” The newcomer said, impressed by the skill at which the woman handled the knife. There was more to this woman than a pretty face. Not that she ever doubted that in the first place. “You certainly know your way around knives?” 

 

“I just so happen to hunt ‘bounties’ as well.” The woman said, stealing a sip of the newcomer’s surprisingly sweet drink. The contrast of a fruity, overly sweet drink and the tough exterior of the newcomer made the woman smile.

 

“Oh really? Maybe you could lend me a hand with my current mark?” The newcomer asked. “What’s your name?” 

 

“Hecate. Like the Greek goddess.” The woman said, smiling as she offered her hand, “Your’s?”

 

“Sophia.” 

 

\--

 

That was seven years ago, and in that time, the women made a name for themselves in the underground, hunting any demon that terrorizes the undeserving. Hecate with her uncanny ability to know the true self of the people they come across, and Sophia with her amazing skill and dedication. 

 

The lovers that kept people safe from that which goes bump in the night. 


End file.
